


In The Rain

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: A moment between Yang and Blake during a heavy rainstorm.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> roughly inspired by [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iHB3sk2njc)

A raindrop lands squarely on Yang’s nose.She forces herself not to blink.She knows if she looks away, even for a second, Blake will be gone.Nothing but a shadow copy will remain, to conceal where she went.Something tight constricts around Yang’s heart at the thought.

It’s cruel, a part of Yang quietly whispers, that the person she chose to love has a tendency of running away.She knows it’s because of Blake’s past, because of events that have nothing to do with she herself, but Yang hates it all the same.

_Stop, don’t leave me_ , Yang screams after her first mother, a memory quickly fading from her mind.After the second mother, who apparently thought a mission was more important than both her own and adopted daughters.After the father who once withdrew into himself, leaving only the slightest trace of the happy parent who’d once been.After the uncle who comes and goes with little indication of when or how long he’ll actually stay.

_Stop, don’t leave me_ , Yang barely manages to cry, reaching out to Blake, knowing the distance between them is too vast, too much ground for her to cover on her own.She knows she has no words that can make Blake stay.If she had those magic words, she would have used them long before this moment.Yang wishes she did.She can hear herself mumbling other words, useless words.At least they fill the void.

A wind gust yanks Yang’s umbrella.She holds onto it, hoping her grip will force it too to remain with her, but her resolve isn’t strong enough.The umbrella goes away with the wind.A minute too late, Yang realizes the distraction pulled her attention away from the one person it needs to be on.Somehow, miraculously, Blake is still there.

For the first time, Yang truly sees Blake’s face, the pain written across it.It occurs to her that they are both here, standing in the rain.Shivering.Being chilled to the bone.

_Blake hasn’t left yet._

A flicker of hope accompanies the thought.Tentatively, worriedly, but optimistically, Yang reaches out a hand.The distance is vast, but, between their arms, they can cover it.Didn’t they once joke about how they’d never have to worry about the high shelves because they both have long arms?Maybe, just maybe…

Yang’s fingertips touch Blake’s, and it happens.The shadow copy fades away, disappearing into the gray rain.Yang feels the wail in her throat, but her ears don’t hear it.Something in her cracks, shatters into millions of irreparable pieces.She feels the freezing rain puddles on her knees and knows she’s fallen, dropped to the ground.Her shoulders sag.The first sob comes.Yang buries her face in her hands.Even if the world is as dismal as she feels, she doesn’t want to see it right now.

She barely hears the footsteps behind her as they splash through the puddles.

“I...” The voice begins, hesitantly, fearfully.“I’m sorry.”It’s not accompanied by its person’s presence going away.

Yang waits for it, for that moment when she’ll truly be alone.Just herself and the rain that will freeze her when her aura stops trying to protect her.The moment never comes.Blake drops down to the ground beside her.

“I…” Blake tries a second time.“It’s hard for me to stay.I’m sorry.Sometimes I…can’t stop myself.But, I’ll try.I’ll try as hard as I can.I don’t want to leave you, Yang.”She takes a deep breath that goes through her entire body.“And if I do, I’ll always do my best to come back.Okay?”Blake wraps her arms around Yang, in an apology, in a promise.

There’s a long pause of silence with the exception of the continued, steady pattering of the rain.

Yang breathes in.Yang breathes out.She rights herself from her hunched over position.She turns to look at Blake.Lilac eyes meet gold, both warm against the backdrop of the heavy rain.

“Okay,” Yang replies.

Together, they stand and face the future.

There are still cracks between them, but there are also gentle hands to mend them.


End file.
